Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja:Essence of Evil and Grace of Good
by NinjaFANatic
Summary: Just when Randy and Howard thought they've seen every thing they meet Elyna Winchester. A witch in training living with her werewolf Aunt and skeleton Uncle. Can the Ninja handle McFist the Sorcerer and all the creatures of the Neither world? And Elyna may not be what she believes she is.(I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)
1. Chapter 1

**Randy's point of View**

Randy was sitting in the back of the car on his way to school it was the same old routine his dad was first going to drop-off his mom and then he will go to school…normal ends there ,then he will probably have to go all ninja to fight a monster or robot. Same old thing.

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna hops into her Uncle David's black impala her long copper hair still messy but she quickly brushes it out. Uncle David turns on the radio._ I should really try to buy this car some new CD's I've been listing to the same 5 rock albums since I was four!_ Elyna thought.The song "poison'' by Alice Cooper starts playing. Her uncle starts to sing.

"One look could kill, my pain your thrill"

Elyna took one look at her uncle (he was wearing a black suit with a black bandanna covering his mouth dark sunglasses and a hat as always) she could not help but join in.

"I want to love you but I better not touch"

They both start singing together and dancing wildly in their seats.

"I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop"

"I want to kiss you but I want it to much"

When they stop by the stop street. She notices the boy in the car next to her was looking (it is Randy but she does not know him yet). _Uh oh… better act cool._ Elyna thought. She gives him the "I-am –totally- cool" look and continues singing.

"I want to taste you but your lips are bad"

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy was watching the beautiful girl with the long copper hear and deep blue eyes and read short sleeve V-neck shirt in the car next to him, singing a song he heard so long ago he can't even remember where he heard it, but he did know some of the lyrics. He took a deep breath._ All right Cunningham here goes nothing._ Randy thought. He started singing.

"And this Poison"

"Your Poison running through my veins"

**Normal View**

Elyna Gives Randy a big smile and they both start singing together and dancing in their seats with open windows.

"Your poison, I don't wane brake these chains"

"Poison"

Both cars leave and separate Elyna waves to Randy. Randy pushes his head out the window

"That was the cheese! That girl is so bruce!"

When Randy got to school it was barely two minutes when the bell for first period rang. Randy told Howard all about his encounter with Elyna.

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy and Howard were sitting in since class. Jerry Driscoll (Mrs Driscoll's skeleton husband) was already in class. When Mrs Driscoll came, in the class went quite as if they never made a noise. Randy and Howard are sitting next to each other as always.

Mrs Driscoll gave Mr Driscoll a kiss, the whole class got grossed out.

"Morning Class, today we will be learning about the elements , but before we continue let me introduce our new student Elyna Winchester"

Randy could not believe it. _It's the girl from the car! The singing girl, the Poison girl!_

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna took a seat in front of Randy and Howard. The seat next to her was empty, she looked behind her and saw him.

"Hey! I remember you your that guy from the car?"

"Yeah I am! And you're the Poison girl"

"Poison girl that's a new one."


	2. Meeting the Ninja

**Elyna's Point of View**

It was now lunch and Elyna who knew practically no one had no idea where to sit. Thankfully she saw Randy waving, signalling her to sit by their table. Howard was there and she could not believe the amount of food on his plate, the cafeteria food did look like it could sprout legs and walk away at any time._ How could he eat that?_ Elyna thought.

"So Elyna where you from?" Howard asked stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Well my uncle and I use to move around a lot-" Elyna was cut off by a girl coming towards their table.

**Randy's Point of View**

Heidi eyes went big when she saw Elyna. She walked over to the table.

"Oh my ninja! Its like looking in a mirror, just with bad hair, and terrible taste"

"Oh OK… thanks, I think" Elyna says a little confused.

"Elyna this is my sister Heidi" Howard says.

"Careful with the 's' word Howard not every one needs to know" Heidi says while rolling her eyes.

"Elyna with your, or should I say our looks you are going to be seriously popular, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship, so come to my studio some time! And we can talk, girls with the same face need to stick together right?" Heidi says excitedly

"Sure" Elyna says.

"Great see you later" Heidi looks at Howard and Randy.

"Howard, bye Sandy" Heidi says and walks away.

"Did not expect that" Elyna says with a little laugh.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"So Elyna you were saying you use to move around a lot. Why?" Randy asks trying to bring their attention back to the question.

"Well my uncles job makes us move around a lot"

'Really? What does he do?" Howard asked curiously.

Elyna could not tell them his a… well there is no name for what he does. Her uncle is a two hundred year old skeleton, who hunts demons, ghost, vampires (practically every thing that goes bump at night).

"He's a… reporter?" Elyna says still thinking about the sentence.

"Yeah a reporter" She says now sure of the sentence.

"So what are you doing in Norsv-" Randy got cut off by a lot of students screaming.

"What the juice?" Randy asks.

"What's going on?" Elyna asks.

"Monster Drill!" One of the students shouts.

**Randy's Point of View**

Bash pwned some poor math lead and the sorcerer stanked him.

"What's a 'Monster Drill'?" Elyna asks.

"I'll explain on the way out of here!" Howard shouts.

But before they could get out the door, the monster broke through the wall blocking their way. Randy jumps behind a table and puts on the mask. He jumps onto the table and looks at the monster, it's a giant orange monster with yellow eyes, four arms and a long tail the monster is wearing a red shirt and blue pull over. The monster grabbed Elyna The Ninja jumped.

"Ninja Kick" The Ninja kicked the monster and he drops Elyna, Randy lands on his feet and runs to catch her.

"Ninja catch!" He catches Elyna. Randy puts her on her feet.

"Who are you?" Elyna asks.

"I am the Ninja" Randy says while standing in a pose (his arms on his hips, chest out).

"Wow, well thanks for saving me. But you should really save my friend Howard." Elyna says pointing to Howard, who was being shaken by the monster.

"I should go save him" the Ninja says. The Ninja starts running.

"Ninja sprint!" he shouts now running as fast as he can. The monster uses his other three arms trying to hit the Ninja but misses every time, the Ninja doing flips dodging the monsters attack.

"Ninja jump!" the Ninja says.

"Aaand Ninja slice!" she shouts. Slicing off one of the monsters arms. Howard falls on the ground.

"Catch the girl and not me? Not cool Ninja, not coo!" Howard shouts at the Ninja.

"Oh! Sorry Howard!" The Ninja says.

"Look at all the evil energy coming from that calculator." Elyna says.

"What evil-" the Ninja stops and looks at the calculator in the pocket of the monster, the calculator was glowing green.

"Oh that! Totally slicing that!" the Ninja says. He gives a high jump.

"Ninja Slice!" the Ninja says slicing the calculator in half. The math lead turns back to normal and the stank leaves. Every one cheers.

"Smoke bomb!" the Ninja shouts and throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappears he's gone.

**Elyna's Point of View**

Because the school was so badly damaged after the monster attack every one got to go home early. Elyna, walking home hears Howard's voice.

"Hey wait up!" Howard shouts. He and Randy were walking home from school.

"You know we really never got to finish our conversation" Randy says.

"You know what I'll make you a deal, I will tell you about myself if you explain this whole Ninja, monster thing, oh and walk me home." Elyna says.

"Deal" Randy says. They shake, when they're hands meat the NinjaNomicon starts flashing.


	3. My Family

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy saw the red glow coming from his backpack.

"Uh…I forgot- something, I'll be right back wait here."

Randy runs behind a tree and opens the Nomicon. His soul jets suck into the book, there is a spiral with the Ninja symbol with words and masks all around him, and he falls into a Dojo with red walls.

"What the juice Nomicon? Cant you see I'm walking a hot girl home?" Randy says with a little anger.

Words appear on the red wall in front of him.

"The damsel in distress may not always be in distress" the words "damsel" is highlighted and the word "not" is circled and "distress" is also highlighted. With neon coloured arrows pointing to the message.

"What? Elyna was so in distress. And thanks to the Ninja now she thinks I'm the cheese!" Randy says changing voice deeper when he says 'cheese'.

The wall falls on top of him, and he is sitting under the tree again.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"So does he do this a lot?" Elyna asks Howard, while they were waiting for Randy.

"Oh yes but he'll be back in about… 3,2,1" Howard answers looking at his watch and counting down.

Randy comes walking towards Howard and Elyna while putting away the Nomicon.

"Howard, your good" Elyna says putting her hand on his back.

"OK! Lets roll" Randy says.

They start walking. Elyna was walking between Howard and Randy, Randy with help from Howard explains the whole ninja, monster, robot things. (not telling her that Randy is the Ninja).

"The schools brochure said nothing about all…this." Elyna says with a big smile.

"Well now it's your turn." Howard says.

"Yeah what are you doing in Norisville?" Randy asks.

"Well I never believed my uncle when he told me Norisville is a very exciting place… till lunch today". Elyna says.

"You said you live with your uncle-" Howard says.

"And aunt but they're not married. She always lived here." Elyna adds.

"So where is your mom and dad?" Randy asks. Elyna took a deep breath. And stops walking, Randy and Howard stops to.

"My dad is somewhere… he travels the globe. My mom died when I was about six months old." She says.

"Oh, wow I'm sorry." Randy with a sad look putting his hand on he shoulder.

"Its OK I never really knew her… so there's not much to miss." Elyna says.

They continue walking, a ugly light pink Tazzcar pulls up next to them. Elyna sees her uncle in it.

"Uncle David what happened to the Impala?" Elyna asks not taking her eyes off the pink car.

"It's a long story dear… don't worry its just till tomorrow. Elister is making me a deal." He says. Her uncle has a British accent.

"Still doesn't answer the question, what happened to the impala?" Elyna says.

(Flash Back)

David was running from a fire demon, his skull showing and his hat and glasses were lost during the fight along with his black bandanna, he was fighting it in a parking lot the demon was throwing David with fire balls David managed to doge by jumping, ducking or moving left and right. They got to the edge of the top floor of the parking lot. David fired three shots from his gun, missing the demon completely.

"Ha! What kind of fool can't hit a giant monster?!" The demon said,in a monsterized voice.

"I was not aiming for the giant monster" David said and jump to his left.

"Don't look behind you" David said.

When the demon turned around he was hit by a car, and fell of the building. David had shot the fire demons get away car driver and the car hit the demon. David looked down from the top floor of the parking lot. He saw his beautiful old car in flames.

"Well that's not good" He said scratching his skull.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"You can just tell me tonight." Elyna says.

"You and Aunt Emily won't be seeing me tonight…" David says fixing the scarf around his mouth (He stole off some lady when he lost his bandanna).

"Why?" Elyna asks.

"I'm going to a party where they like to drink a lot of red wine." David says.

_Vampire party…_ Elyna thought.

"Well see you tomorrow then, don't worry about dropping me off at school" Elyna says.

"OK" David says and starts driving, but stops to shout: "Stay save!"

The three start walking.

**Randy's Point of View**

"Great…" Elyna says sarcastically.

"Elyna you know…uh… I can give you a lift?" Randy says.

"Randy you're the cheese!" Elyna says. She gives Randy a side hug.

Randy and Howard walks with Elyna to her door step.

"Thanks guys." Elyna says.

"See you tomorrow Elyna." Randy says.

"Bye Ellie." Howard says with a bit of a taunt in his voice.

"Ellie… sounds way better than Poison Girl." Elyna says while opening the door.

"Thanks again" Elyna says. Putting her one arm around Randy's neck, and the other around Howard's neck.

Randy and Howard start walking home.

"So Cunningham… what do you think of Winchester?" Howard asks.

"I told you how bruce she is!" Randy says excitedly.

"Come on she's not that bruce." Howard says.

"Howard no girl is good enough for you!" Randy says.

"What can I say Cunningham?" Howard jokes.

They both laugh. When Randy gets home, he starts playing grave puncher.

**Elyna's Point of View **

"Aunt Emily! I'm home!" Elyna says.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie" Emily says.

"I'm going to my room." Elyna says.

"Not with out saying hello to me!" a tall dark man says.

"Elister! My favourite cross road demon" Elyna shouts. And runs towards him, jumps into his arms and gives hi a hug.

"OK, but we need to get started." Elister says more firmly.

"Get started on what?" Elyna asks.

"Your training, just because David is on a case does not mean you get off" Elister says.

"So what are we going to do today?" Elyna asks.

"Some seeking and water spells…and…hand-to-hand combat sounds good?" Elister asks.

"Sounds great just let me get changed." Elyna says and runs up stairs.


	4. Past meets Future

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna's room had lobster red walls and dark wood floors with red curtains that have white flower patterns on and a walk in closet. Elyna was asleep in her coffin it is black with rose patterns carved in it (she's not a vampire but having a skeleton uncle and vampire dad can do this to a girl), she was dreaming but the dream was more of a memory.

She was with her dad in their mansion, in London it was very big and had a beautiful garden witch she loved playing in. She was four, she always knew her dad was a vampire but being only four she never really understood what it meant.

"Elyna I'm going out to feed. It's really cold outside stay with Maria." Her dad says, he bends down and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Yes daddy, will you come home soon." Elyna asks in a sweet child's voice.

"For you my dear, I will run." Her father says while closing the door behind him.

Elyna walks up the stairs to her bed room, and picks up her favourite doll and starts playing she hears a scream. She walks slowly and quietly to the door and peeps through the little open crack. It's her nanny Maria, Maria's body is laying on the floor full of her own blood.

"How will we find that blasted child?" One of the two men says.

Elyna screams. The two men turn around they run to the door and kick it open. One of them pulls out a potato bag.

"Come here kid you're coming with us!" One says while coming towards her.

They grab her arms she kicks and screams and before they got her into the bag, she opens her eyes and they were white with a bit of a red glow. She gives one more scream, her father runs in.

"Elyna!" He shouts.

The two men let Elyna go and suddenly they start to burn, her father shields his eyes and both men burst into flames then turn to dust. Elyna stops glowing and starts crying, blood diluted with tears run down her face, her father lifts her up hugging her tightly.

"Carry on my wayward son"

"There'll be peace when you are done"

"Lay your weary head to rest"

"Don't you cry no more"

_Kansas my dad's favourite band and this our favourite song._ Elyna thought. Her father always sings her that song, when she's sad, stressed and happy. It always makes her feel better.

"Elyna, Elyna… wake up." Elyna's aunt says softly.

"May I try?" David asks.

"Of course" Her aunt says with a smile.

"Elyna! Wake up! You will be late for school!" David shouts.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Elyna yells and hits her head against lid of her coffin.

"Ouch" Elyna says quietly.

"There she's up." David says and leaves the room.

It is a sunny day. The lounge is painted light badge with light wood floors it had modern black couches and a black carpet in the middle of the room and a flat screen TV.A few hours later Elyna gets dressed and walks down stairs. Her uncle is on his way out the door, his wearing a scarf instead of a bandanna._ At least now he doesn't look like a wanted cow boy._ Elyna thought.

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy hops into his dad's car very excitedly, he could not wait to pick Elyna.

The car pulls up to the house it's a very normal looking, white two story house with medium windows and is made from wood. Elyna walks out the door Randy waves.

"Go and open the car door for her." Randy's mom says.

"Oh, Yeah" Randy says. He gets out the car, walks to the other side and opens the door for Elyna.

"Wow, first class treatment." Elyna jokes.

"But of course, after you malady." Randy says.

"Why thank you kind sir." Elyna says.

After Elyna gets in she schootches, to the other side so that Randy can get in.

"Elyna these are my folks." Randy says, showing his hand to his parents.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs Cunningham." Elyna says.

"Mom, Dad this is Elyna" Randy says.

"Nice to meet you to." Randy's mom says with a very big smile.

The car ride felt to Randy like it went on forever. His mom and Elyna were getting along… if only it was a good thing. His mom brought up all his most embarrassing moments, Randy tries to defend himself but no one listened._ How did we even get to the subject?_ Randy thought. Thankfully they got to the school before his mom could get to his second birth day._ Longest ten minutes ever!_ Randy thought.

"Thanks for the lift Mrs. and Mr.C" Elyna says leaving the car.

"Any time" Randy's dad says and the car leaves.

"I thought you said their first going to drop off your mom?" Elyna says puzzled as they walk up to the school.

"We where…" Randy says.

Before they got to enter the school Howard sees them.

"Hey Cunningham, Ellie wait up!" Howard shouts.

**Elyna's Point of View**

When they enter the school, there's a giant monster that's on fire.

"David!" the monster yells.

_The fire demon!_ Elyna thought.


	5. Secret Revealed

_**Hey Ninja fans! I just wanted to let you awesome guys know that, since school is starting I cant post new chapters so often… but I made this one that's longer than usual, thank you so much for reading and the reviews and to my friend Lizzy with some of the chapter ideas! I will post again when I have time I will try for once a week but it's the 4**__**th**__** term so times are going to be hard! **_

**Randy's Point of View**

The giant fire monster was firing fire balls at the students, Randy jumped behind Howard and put on his mask, red symbols appear and the ribbon wraps around him to form his suit. He jumps out from behind Howard.

"Wow! Where did you come from?" Elyna asks when she got a fright at seeing the Ninja.

"No time to explain get out of here!" The Ninja says while pulling out his two katana blades.

"But wait Ninja!" Elyna yells while Howard pulls her away.

The Ninja jumps in front of the monster holding his two katana.

"Prepare to taste the wrath of-"The Ninja says when the Fire monster punches him and he flew against the wall.

"What the juice?!" The Ninja says, and falls on his face.

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna and Howard are standing outside the school. Elyna could not stand to see Norrisville High burn down or to see the Ninja or anyone getting hurt._ I have no choice I need to do something…Anything!_ Elyna thought. She looks at Howard, grabs him by the arm and drags him behind a corner where no one could see them.

"What the juice is wrong with you can't you see the awesome fight happening?" Howard says.

"Howard I'm a witch and the thing fighting the Ninja is a demon and I need to help and I need your help!" Elyna says.

Howard gives her a strange look; he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think this school is getting to you." Howard says while trying to hold in his laugh.

"UUUUUUHHHHHH!" Elyna says.

She grabs Howard's head looks deep into his eyes; Elyna and Howard's eyes turn white with a red glow. Elyna transverse all the monsters she's seen and thought into Howard's mind letting him know she's telling the truth, but she didn't show him every thing, only the basics.

"Ah my head!" Howard says falling on his back.

"What the juice? Why would you, oh" Howard says sitting up.

"Randy was right you are bruce! You're the cheese!" Howard says very excited.

"Randy thinks I'm bruce?!" Elyna says very softly and starts blushing.

"Wait does Randy know?" Howard asks.

"No! And you can't tell him! Or any one, got it." Elyna says very seriously and firm.

"Got it, I have so many questions like-" Howard says.

"Look out!" Elyna shouts, she and Howard jumps in opposite directions out of the way, when the Ninja falls in the middle of them.

"Ninja you're getting pwnd!" Howard exclaims.

"Gee, thanks buddy," the Ninja says sarcastically.

"I have no idea what this thing is or how to stop it!" the Ninja says, he jumps to his feet.

"Ninja charge!" the Ninja yells running back into the school holding the katana blades.

"Howard I need to help!" Elyna says.

"Well put on your suit and go!" Howard says.

"I don't have a suit!" Elyna says with anger.

Howard stands and thinks for five seconds.

"I got it, follow me!" Howard says, he runs into the school and Elyna follows.

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy having no idea what to do about the monster jumps into a locker and opens the Nomicon, his soul gets sucked into the book. Same background, words, masks. And he lands on a tree branch. A big leaf fly's into his face, words appear on the leaf.

"When facing a creature that's unknown, listen to some one that knows"

Randy takes a long look at the message.

"If the Ninja does not know what this thing is, then who does?" Randy asks.

The tree branch brakes and Randy is back in the locker. The monster rips open the locker door like it's a piece of paper.

"I will kill every person until I find David! And make him pay!" The demon says in his monsterized voice

"Ninja kick!" the Ninja shouts, and kicks the monster, the monster falls on his back but quickly gets up. Rand gets out the locker and runs down the hall then stops to face the demon.

"Need some help?" a girl (Elyna) says, standing behind Randy.

She's wearing her gym clothes and a blue sock with two eye holes in it, covering her eyes and wearing a pony tail.

"Uh I got this get to safety-" Randy says, and then the monster through a big chunk of wall at him, the girl jumped out of the way and it hits the Ninja. The Ninja is lying on the floor with the wall on top of him.

The girl points with both hands to the chunk of wall on the Ninja and as she moves her hand so does the wall. Elyna troughs the chunk of wall at the demon, the demon fly's against a wall and the chunk and wall brakes and so does the wall he landed on. Neon arrows and light bulbs are pointing to her. Randy realises what the message in the Nomicon meant.

"OK you can help!" The Ninja says, standing up.

"Guess I got me a side kick." The Ninja says drawing his sward.

"Yeah right you're the side kick!" The girl says.

The demon runs closer.

"Ninja Rage!" the Ninja shouts. He the black parts of his suit turn red and the red parts turn black; he throws fire at the monster. The monster absorbs the flame and gets bigger.

"Ha,ha,ha!" The demon laughs

"Oh boy." The Ninja says.

**Elyna's Point of View**

When Elyna saw the demon grow she had a great idea.

"Ninja do it again!" Elyna says.

"Are you blind it only makes him bigger!" the Ninja says.

"I know just trust me OK!" Elyna says.

**Randy's Point of View **

Again he saw the message and the arrows._ Why do I trust her so much?_

"OK." The Ninja says takes a deep breath

"Ninja Flame thrower!" he yells and starts throwing fire at the monster.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"Fingers to Fire!" Elyna says. Her hands caught fire and she also starts throwing fire at demon.

He gets bigger and bigger until he breaks through the schools roof, the Ninja and Elyna leave the school and run outside joining the other students who were watching the show.

"Ha! Now I will take over the world!" the demon exclaims.

"Howard if you pleas." Elyna says.

"Three, two ,one!" Howard counts down.

*BOOM*

The demon explodes and green goo and yellow and purple insides fly every where.

"Ah, nasty" the Ninja says.

All the students are covered with demon guts, they starts to cheer but then stops to vomit, except for Elyna who is use to this.

"Happens to everyone the first time, it's the salver." Elyna says.

The Ninja walks to Elyna.

"Thanks for the help." He says.

"Could not have done it with out you" Elyna says with a smile.

"Why are you crying?" The Ninja asks.

"What? Oh I'm not crying the smell of the sock is making my eyes sting." Elyna says.

Her eyes were very red because of the smell.

"Who are you?" One of the students asks.

"I'm…uh…-" Elyna says.

"She's the Ninja girl…uh wait no." Howard says. Elyna gives a nervous laugh.

"Howard… what are you doing?" Elyna whispers

"Shhhh… I'm trying to think here." Howard says.

"She's Poison the Ninja's side kick." Howard says. Elyna steps on his foot.

"Ouch! Fine, she's the Ninja's battle partner." Howard says.

"Ninja give me a smoke bomb." Elyna says, the Ninja gives her a smoke bomb.

"What do you say…oh yeah? Smoke bomb!" Elyna says and disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

_**Well there you have it, now I need help, I have no idea what to do next I need some idea! Send me your ideas**__, __**I would love to hear what you think should happen next.( don't worry she's not going to fight in her gum clothes Howard has something up his sleeve)**_


	6. Normal?

_**I know this chapter is a little late but: writers block + Exams= Late story. But stay tuned major stuff is about to go down. An age old war is going to end …that's all you're getting out of me. Pleas review and tell every one you know to read. **_

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna pours in a glass of milk for herself, then she hears a knock on the door, when Elyna opens the door she sees Howard holding a plastic bag.

"Solved our suit problem!" Howard says, holding up the bag.

"Wow, that was fast. " Elyna says, taking the bag.

Howard walks into the house and closes the door behind him. David walks in into the room, holding a very big and old book his skull and bones exposed.

"That is so creepy and cool at the same time!" Howard says excitedly.

David gets a fright and closes the book, he looks at Howard.

"I am not a skeleton, I just have a…" David says while trying to think of something that will sound believable.

"He knows." Elyna says

"Oh" David says and opens the book to continue reading.

He looks up as if he just had a realization, he gently closes the book.

"He Knows! How could you tell-" David says.

Elyna throws a news paper to David, he unfolds it 'Skeleton sets man on fire!' is the headline. David puts the news paper under his arm.

"Point taken. Listen boy if you tell any one about us I will put your head on a pike." David says and walks to his room.

"So that's your uncle?" Howard asks.

"Yeah" Elyna says with a little embarrassment.

"That's so bruce!" Howard says.

"Howard he just threatened to put your head on a stick?" Elyna says

"I know!" Howard says excitedly.

Elyna gives a big smile and rolls her eyes.

"OK, weirdo lets go to my room, so I can try on the suit" Elyna says

**Randy's Point of View**

Randy has been training with the Nomicon since he got home.

"OK Nomicon, so you know, that I know, that you know who Poison is… so who is she?" Randy asks

Nothing happens. Randy stands still, suddenly he sees a mans siloet in black on his left and a women's in white on his right. They run to each other when they touch, they turn into the Ying and Yang symbol, a girl that on fire walks out the symbol.

"Randy." She calls and puts out her hand.

When Randy takes her hand, his back in his room.

"What the juice does that mean?" Randy asks.

"I have to tell Howard, maybe he'll know." Randy says then starts to laugh.

"I creak myself up, but I'm board so I'll call him any way." Randy says and picks up his phone.

"So this is like your bed?" Howard asks looking at Elyna's coffin.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"Well…Yeah" Elyna says while trying on the suit in her walk-in closet.

"So bruce!" Howard says.

Elyna walks out the closet in the suit. It's red and black and looks a lot like the ninjas, except for the red skirt and mask (Hers looks like the TMNT's) and the top, it's a low-V neck with a red shirt underneath. Her hair is in a bun with a few hairs falling next to her face.

"How do I look?" Elyna asks and turns around.

"Awesome!" Howard says.

"Howard, where did you get the suit?" Elyna asks and looks in the mirror.

"Costume store and Heidi's closet." Howard says and drinks Elyna's milk.

"And she knows right?" Elyna asks looking at Howard.

"Well I asked her and she said 'Howard get out of my room' and threw me wit stuff." Howard says changing his voice to sound like Heidi.

"I guess that's fine." Elyna says

Howard's phone ring, he sees its Randy calling

**Randy's Point of View**

"Hey! Cunningham." Howard says.

"Howard you have to come to my place." Randy says.

"Really Cunningham? What's so important?" Howard asks

"It's about Poison." Randy says

"So that's Ninja stuff." Howard says

"We have left over pizza." Randy says

"I'll be there in ten minutes, heat it up" Howard says

**Elyna's Point of View**

"Howard you drank my milk." Elyna says with a sad face.

"Yeah well I have to go Randy's got pizza, wane come?" Howard asks

"Randy won't mind?" Elyna asks, while taking off the mask.

"It'll be the first time a girl is at his house." Howard says.

**Randy's Point of View**

'Ding-Dong'

Randy opens the front door and sees Howard and Elyna.

"Ellie I had no idea you were coming-"Randy says.

"Thought Id surprise you" Elyna says, holding another pizza.

"Good thing you brought the pizza, there's only two slices left" Randy says.

"Wait, you wanted me to come all the way over here for two slices of pizza? That's wonk!" Howard says.

"Elyna can I get you something?" Randy asks then closes the door behind them.

"Milk." Elyna says and gives Howard a look.

They walk upstairs to Randy's room.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Elyna asks and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Grave Puncher!" both boys say.

"Really?" Elyna asks

"All day, every day" Randy says.

"Wane join?" Howard says holding up a controller.

"No I have no idea how I'll just watch you guys." Elyna says

Next thing they know a crow flies's into the window, everyone gets a fright. Elyna walks to the window.

**Elyna's Point of View**

Elyna opens the window, the flies back up and sit on the sill, Elyna notices the note around its foot.

"What the juice?" Randy asks.

"It's a letter from my dad." Elyna says while reading the letter.

"Well that's normal" Howard says.

"Come on, Norrisville gets attacked daily by monsters and robots, and you think this is strange?" Elyna asks.

Randy and Howard look at each other.

"Yes" They both say at the same time.

"Anyway… what does your dad say?" Randy asks.

"His coming next weekend and…" Elyna says while reading the letter.

Her eyes go big, _He knows who slaughtered mom! _Elyna thought.

"And?" Randy asks.

Elyna quickly snaps out of it.

"He loves me and…can't wait." Elyna says folding up the letter.

_**I decided Elyna should get a dragon one problem I have no idea what to name it… send me a dragon name that you think is cool, then I will put it in the story. (PS. Next chapter will most likely be late to)**_


	7. Wake me up when it's all over

_**D/S: I don't own RC9GN or any of the songs featured but I do own Elyna and her messed up family. This is the last chance to submit your dragon names! I added brackets with the time of day because one of my friends complained. Pleas review I know this chapter is a little violent but Walking Dead S4 came on so… =D Please Please Pleas review! And tell every one you know to read! **_

**Randy's Point of View**

(Friday afternoon)

"Can we do something else?" Elyna asks

"What can be more fun than Grave Puncher?" Howard asks

"Do you have Despicable Me?" Elyna asks

"I don't know." Randy says and puts the game on pause.

"I'll check." Randy says.

"I'll come too." Elyna says.

"Howard don't play with out me." Randy says looking at Howard.

"What? Without my best friend? Never." Howard says slowly putting down the controller.

Elyna and Randy walk down he stairs, and go into the living room, Randy opens the cabinet under the TV, its full of movies and they start to search.

"So what does your dad really say?" Randy asks

He could tell when she read the letter that it was something more than 'can't wait to see you.' Elyna took a deep breath and put down the DVD's in her hand.

"Randy… my mom was murdered." Elyna says.

**Elyna's Point of View**

It's hard for Elyna to tell someone, she was never in a town long enough to make friends let alone tell someone.

Ever since her mom died Elyna and her dad travelled the world together. James (Elyna's dad) is set on finding his wife's murderers and make them pay for what they did to her. When James realized that he being near Elyna is dangerous, David stepped in. James always tries to be there for Elyna by visiting as much as he can without putting her life in danger, and Elyna knows it.

"And he thinks he knows who the murderers are…" Elyna says.

An awkward silence fills the room

**Randy's Point if View**

Randy could not take his eyes of Elyna; he has no idea how to react or what to say. Several minutes pass.

A car hoots, Randy walks to the window and sees David climbing out of a car.

"It's your uncle." Randy says

"Is he still in that pink disaster?" Elyna asks and starts to smile.

"Nope it's black." Randy says_ Glad that awkward silence is over._ Randy thought

Elyna runs to the window, Randy is a little taller than Elyna, she puts her hands on his shoulders and stands on her toes. Randy bends his knees a little, Elyna then stands on her feet(after seeing its hopeless to see anything from behind Randy) she puts her arms around his chest and lays her head on his shoulder. _She even smells amazing; I hope this moment will last forever._ Randy thought.

"I should go." Elyna says her eyes closed, it is obvious she's tired.

"Aw, it didn't last forever." Randy says out loud by accident.

"What?" Elyna says while letting go of Randy.

"Uh…nothing." Randy says.

"OK, so you don't have Despicable me…" Elyna says

"I'll get it." Randy says in a joke voice

"You better!" Elyna says and gives him a playful punch in the arm.

Elyna gives Randy a hug, at first Randy had no idea what to do, then he hugs back.

"Bye Randy" Elyna says

"See you later Ellie." Randy says

Elyna puts her hand on the door knob.

"Bye Howard!" Elyna says

"Catch you on the flip-flop" Howard says from upstairs.

Randy watches Elyna as she gets into the car and drives away, Randy go's back to his room. He hears noises coming from the TV.

"HOWARD IS THE BEST GRAVE PUNCHER" the TV says

"Take that Cunningham!" Howard says when he jumps up and points to the screen

"Howard you said you wouldn't play" Randy says with a bit of anger

"Don't start that Cunningham! You ran off with your girlfriend what was I supposed to do?" Howard says.

"I can't believe…wait you think Elyna is my girlfriend?" Randy says surprised

"Why would you think that?" Randy says while laughing nervously

"Is there like a vibe or something?" Randy says while scratching the back of his head and trying to act cool.

"Yeah nice try, but even a shoob can see there's something going on between you two." Howard says while rolling his eyes.

Randy sits next to Howard and takes a controller.

**Elyna's Point of View**

"Cool car Uncle David." Elyna says while changing the radio station.

"It's a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang voted-"David says

"Uncle David it's just a car." Elyna says

"Shhh… she does not mean it baby." David says and rubs the car.

"So how is Master Cunningham?" David asks

"What? Why would you ask that?" Elyna says and starts to blush.

"You fancy him do you not?" David asks

"What? Randy? Pfff…no, I mean maybe…No I don't! He's just so…funny and cute." Elyna says

Elyna buries her red-red face in her hands and smile uncontrollably; she didn't need to look at David to know he is smiling to.

"Shut up." Elyna says

_**Few minutes later when they get home**_

Elyna and David walk into the living room; Elister and Emily were talking but stops when Elyna enters.

"Just the witch I wanted to see." Elister says

"I got you something…" Elister says and gives Elyna a green egg that's the size of a football.

"Aww thanks…" Elyna says while looking at the egg.

"What is it?" Elyna asks

"The last Dragon egg…sadly its fossilised." Elister says

David and Elister start to talk Elyna doesn't take her eyes off the egg just then the egg starts to move.

"Is it supposed to move?" Elyna asks

Elyna's hands start to burn she drops the egg and falls on the floor. The egg brakes into pieces and a little red baby dragon opens its eyes it looks around and then starts walking to Elyna but struggles.

"How did _it_ survive after all these years?" Emily asks

"_He_." Elyna says

"Sorry?" Emily says

"The Dragon is a boy." Elyna says while picking up the dragon

"How do you know?" Elister asks.

"I just do." Elyna says while scathing the dragons head, the dragon makes noises that sounds like he loves it.

The second the dragon egg was given to Elyna, she loved it, she can't explain it there's just an unbreakable bond. Elyna looks at the little red dragon in her arms, the dragon looks up and their eyes meet.

"Hey there little guy." Elyna says softly

**Randy's Point of View**

(Friday Night)

Howard left a little while after Elyna did, Randy walks out the bathroom while putting on his shirt, and he climbs up his beds ladder and lies down on his pillow and closes his eyes

**Normal Point of View**

(Dream)

Randy is in a forest there is snow everywhere, the trees look white and the snow was deep, he looks around and sees Elyna.

"Elyna?!" Randy calls

"Randy?!" Elyna says

They run to each other and hug.

"Where are we?" Elyna asks

"I have no idea." Randy says arms still wrapped around Elyna.

They hear wolfs howling, Randy and Elyna let go of each other and spin around looking for the wolfs, they don't see anything but can hear the pack of wolfs coming closer. Randy looks down and sees marks in the snow; its red wolf paw prints.

"Elyna." Randy says.

Elyna looks at him and Randy points to the paw prints witch are moving closer to them.

"Hellhounds" Elyna says softly, and her heart starts beating faster.

"What the juice?" Randy says

"Hellhounds! Randy Run!" Elyna says

Elyna and Randy run through the forest as fast as the can, the hounds following close behind them, Randy looks back he can't see anything except the red paw prints in the snow, the hounds bark and growl while they run. One of the hounds jumps on Elyna and pins her down, Elyna can feel the hot breath of the hound on her face, and Randy jumps onto its back to try and save her. Randy gets hit off its back by a man riding a red horse with flames, coming out of its hoofs and eyes, Randy flies against a tree. The man laughs, Randy sees four red paw prints in front of him and feels the hot breath of the hellhound in front of him.

"Sick'im boys!" The man shouts.

The hound by Randy bites him around the neck and rips off Randy's head blood soaks in the snow where his head lays. At the same time the hound by Elyna rips out her throat, blood splashes onto the white trees.

They both wake up out of breath and full of fear. Randy almost falls out of his bed, and Elyna hits her head against her coffin again.


End file.
